bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomari
Tomari was a soul reaper that obtained a position in the royal guard. He was known as one of the strongest member there have been. He currently resides in Hueco Mundo and have been training with Genso and have been to hell once or twice or even more and also know Naraku because there were friends in childhood when Tomari was 702 years old and thats a long time and now he is 2000 years old now and now betrayed Naraku because he wasn't doing the right choices. Appearance His distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his striking, gold catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket which is left open, with two large medallion like circles on either side, and a white short sleeved shirt with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt.His second appearance is he has a black coat black undershirt black pants and a Xlll mark in his hands and also has a assassin type of clothes like when he was in Hell. Personality While he was a royal guard member, he was an extremely quiet and non-caring individual. He seemingly brought bd-luck everywhere he went, and killed many innocents, for no reason. Now he has shown a much more humane side to himself and talks to many people in a rude manner. But still retains kind feelings for everyone except for few deceive him. Plot Genso training with Tomari Tomari in Hell Powers&Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Power: '''his spirtitual power is very Monstrous that could all most kill Kenji to and could also easliy withstand Akujin spiritual power and also could easliy keep up with Genso spiritual power like it was just a plain old human and could also keep and shocked Akujin of his Monstrous spiritual power but hasn't maybe done his full power so you not know 100% of his full power maybe even more. ''Decimating Speed'': He has shown Overwheling skill with his sonido. He was able to instantly get in front of Genso,He has also shown to travel vast distances with very few steps with ease and also could go behind of Genso so fast that Genso him self said his Sonido is so fast that couldn't even catch up with my eyes is that how powerful the best royal guard is that how good his Sonido is.And it could make Kenji think it wasn't even Sonido or anything it was just air and also killed monsters from hell easliy without even slashing them with just with super fast speed and hand to hand and killed 50 of them with only doing that. 'Immese Strenght: '''his strenght is very good that could push Genso and made him crash to 10 walls without getting tired or anything and made lots and lots of blood on him too and also broke someone shikai without even seeing did he break it or not. '''G''rand Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''his hand to hand skill are really good that could attack Genso without almost even moving that could block all his moves easily too effectly never use his sword most of the time he uses his hand to hand Combat because he is more better in Hand to his Swordemnship and also could beat much of guys in 1 second and it was about 20 Hekk monsters and Hell them straght away. '''Overwhelming Eye sight: his eye sight is really good that is better than 20 humans eye sight together and could see Genso kilometers away and Tomari could see that easliy. 'GrandMaster Swordmenship:'his swordmenship is outstanding that could easliy make monsters in hell scared that could swing his sword so fast that made his spiritual power really powerful that monsters died and also so fast you can't even see it with your eyes it is almost imposssible only like Naraku and other very strong people can see his swordmenship.